


Random Shorts

by angie0924



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie0924/pseuds/angie0924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rory Lavellan is bored.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Bad Hair Day

Sheska Lavellan stood in the heat of the campfire trying to make sense of her knotted hair. The snow-white locks were colored to an ugly brown from all the caked on dirt and she couldn’t believe how long it was all getting. Her brush was doing nothing to help her and her annoyance was beginning to show, much to Iron Bull’s amusement.

“My dear, you really shouldn’t brush so hard. You’ll get split ends,” Vivienne ended with a disapproving sigh.

“I have half a mind to take Cassandra’s sword to it right now. I never let it grow this long anyway.” Sheska replied, more to herself than to Viv.

Bull smirked. That was the most Sheska has spoken to the Orlesian mage since they recruited her a week ago. He is sure that Vivienne intimidated her.

“Well,” Bull chimed in, “I like the way it looks longer. You should keep it.”

Sheska blinked at him in surprise (which was much to his own surprise), nodded and quickly turned away to keep tending to her hair. But not quick enough that Bull didn’t see her face take on a deep shade of red.

Huh. Well ain't that something.


	2. Oh my Vhenan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory Lavellan is bored.

“Solas,” Rory sang.

“Yes Vhenan?” Solas asked, not looking up from his research.

“Spar with me.”

“No Vhenan.” Solas said curtly. “Last time you nearly took my leg. Ask The Iron Bull instead. I am sure he will risk his life for your brutish entertainment.”

Rory let out a frustrated grunt in response. Her desire for a good fight glinting in her eyes. Solas smirked suddenly remembering that Bull won’t spar with her anymore either since she took a chunk off his horns last fight. The giant qunari can lose an eye without complaint but ruining his horns is where the line is drawn apparently. Well. Back to his work then.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two, which was probably a week in Rory time, before she interrupted him again.

“Solas.”

“Vhenan?”

“I am bored. Teach me those neat spells of yours.”

“We have been over this Vhenan. You are not a mage and therefore I cannot teach you. Besides, and I emphasize this _again_ , you should know this since your own sister is a mage.” What little patience Solas was ever capable of was running out.

“Blah blah blah.” Rory stretched. Solas sighed. It would seem that annoying him was her new idea of fun.

“Solas.” There it is. That sweet, yet ever-so-grating voice that Solas loved so much.

“Yes. Vhenan.”

“Bored.”

“Read a _book_ Vhenan.”

More frustrated grunting accompanied by Rory jumping on the scaffolding to do angry pull-ups. She jumped down after a dozen pull-ups and stretched yet again.

“Solas!”

“YES VHENAN?!” Solas said much louder than intended. It seemed that all his patience finally ran out.

“Ar lath ma.” Rory smiled. Pleased with herself, she kissed him on his bald head and skipped out of the rotunda. Her amusement annoyingly emitting with every step.  
Fenedhis.


End file.
